1. Field
Devices and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a service providing system which includes a service providing device, a service providing system including a user profile server, and a service providing method of a service providing device, and more particularly, to a service providing device which provides a suitable device by determining a user, a service providing system including a user profile server, and a service providing method of a service providing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, communication technologies and vehicle-related technologies have been rapidly developed. Accordingly, a navigation system which includes various sensors such as a global positioning system (GPS) and an accelerometer, may be used to provide map information to many terminal devices. Further, various functions which help parking and driving of a vehicle are being implemented, and a vehicle having enhanced connectivity with a terminal device has been introduced.
An increase in vehicles also causes an increase in traffic accidents. As a result, interests in safe driving are increasing. A significant portion of traffic accidents are attributable to signal violations, traffic law violations such as speeding, using of a terminal while driving, inexperienced driving, negligent driving, and the like. In particular, regulations related to use of a terminal device while driving have been strengthened.
A vehicle occupant may select contents stored in a storage medium to receive desired contents in a vehicle. A related-art service providing device has limitations in providing a user with a large amount of contents. In addition, a user may collect desired contents from a lot of contents to receive desired contents, and may feel uncomfortable. Furthermore, when many users are in a vehicle, a service providing device provides contents which correspond to a manipulation command by a specific user. That is, the content providing device provides only contents requested by the specific user regardless of preference by the other users in the vehicle, and thus, some users receive undesired contents, thus feeling uncomfortable.